unsolvedfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Project presentation EN
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/en/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "The crime you know. The story you don't." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "The crime you know. The story you don't." 703px|thumb| The project presentation EN Project presentation English The series was commissioned on May 12, 2017. [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0376006/ Anthony Hemingway], winner of the [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmy_Awards Emmy Award], led the pilot project and will be responsible for the production of the series, alongside Mark Taylor and their production company Hemingway-Taylor. [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1273768/?ref_=tt_ov_wr Kyle Long] wrote the pilot and will also be executive producer. Greg Kading, who will also co-executive producer of [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4715470/ "Murder RAP"] : The unpublished story of the Biggie Smalls & Tupac Shakur killings. 2Pac et Notorious B.I.G. [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4715470/ "'''Murder RAP"] : inside the BIGGIE and TUPAC murders''' thumb|center|480 px Overview Overview English [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Unsolved] is a television series of anthologies of American crime. The first season is based on the murders of rappers Tupac and Biggie Smalls in the late 1990s. The first was on February 27, 2018 on [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/USA_Network USA Network]. The first season of 10 episodes entitled [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6233618/episodes The Murders of Tupac and the Notorious B.I.G.] tells the police investigations of detective [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josh_Duhamel Greg Kading (Josh Duhamel)] and detective [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmi_Simpson Russell Poole (Jimmi Simpson)] on the controversial murders of two of the most legendary players in the rap industry, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupac_Shakur Tupac Shakur (Marcc Rose)] and [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Notorious_B.I.G. The Notorious B.I.G. (Jonas Wavyy)]. Unsolved Promotion 2018: The Murders of Tupac and Notorious B.I.G. thumb|center|480 px What are the different stages of an audiovisual production? What are the different stages of an audiovisual production? English For a film to succeed, it will be necessary to carry out 2 preliminary steps as well as 3 main stages. Among the film production processes, the writing of the screenplay and the development of the audiovisual work. Audio company is a 3 years of pre-production, production and post production. Writing and development of audiovisual production Writing and development of audiovisual production English The writing phase is an initiative that can be initiated by an author or a collaboration with a producer. To make a film, the scenario can be drawn from an existing work. This is the case of feature films drawn from a true story, adaptation of a book. The content of a synopsis contains the main content of the plot. The description of the story is presented in a script of 25 to 30 pages. This document contains the atmosphere and the characteristics of the project of the audiovisual production company. The latter usually have sketches to visualize the main elements of the work. Still in the writing phase, the scriptwriter writes the script. It enhances the drama, dialogue, structure and overall style of the project. The development phase studies the feasibility of the film. He is interested in the actors, technical means, strategic technicians, targeted audience, necessary budgets and marketing strategy of the work. The producer chooses and completes a scenario and then offers it to studios and investors for an evaluation. Pre-production steps Pre-production steps English During pre-production, each phase is established in order to design and plan the film with precision. We proceed to the realization of the Storyboard, the latter will be visualized by illustrators and designers. A production budget will be set up to plan the expenses related to audiovisual production. The role of the producer is to hire a team. The size of the team that will work for the realization of the project varies according to the nature and the budget necessary for the work. The production of a film requires various employees such as the director, production director, assistant director, distribution director, studio director, cameraman, sound engineer, sound mixer, sound effects... The production and post-production phases The production and post-production phases English A typical day of an audiovisual production company '''during a film shoot begins with the '''arrival of techniques instead of shooting. Once the decor is built, the lighting, the team of electricians and production engineer working to prepare the scene. The actors are responsible for reproducing the text and movement of their characters. At the end of the production phase, the production company organizes at the end of the project. Post-production is the final step before the presentation of the film. It includes editing the film and mixing the sound. POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (size of the page in bytes) : (number of pages in the given category) : (number of users in the given group) Others projects Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage